Black Squadren Part 3:Imperial Rebirth
by J. P. Quinn
Summary: In continuation of Black squad comes a new legand one that hasn't been told for years.......
1. Heres the plan

The Starwars ships, names, and items are all copyrighted lucasarts i am making no money from this so i can not be sewed  
  
  
"Thanks to the information Black Sqaudren has   
  
given us we now know what the Empire has been doing all these   
  
years. They have been building a third death star. But this on is much   
  
different. It's 4 times as big as the others and has no ventaltion shaft   
  
that we can chuck missles in. Furthermore we have also recieved   
  
word that they have a new type of ssd. We have named it the Omega   
  
ssd. This is also 4 times as large as the last." Akbar paused takeing a   
  
deep breath and looking to his fleet. Black Squad had just rushed in   
  
so "This is the group that has suplied us with this infomation. Our E-  
  
Wing Rouge Squad Black Squad. Without them we would have no   
  
hope against the Empire. Thank you all for coming. Good Day"   
  
Most walked out but Black Sqaud was waiting for something. "Oh   
  
yes, i do have your new E-Wing pilot. He is one of the surrviors of   
  
Alddrean and he will be flying with you." Everyone looked around to   
  
find someone but there was no person here besides them. "He is 1/2   
  
human and 1/2 well you don't want to know and he's sitting next to   
  
you right now." Black Squad looked around. Was this some kind of   
  
joke Terec thought. Suddenly with a flash of light Alex appeared.   
  
"Hey guys" Alex said with a rough tone of voice. "Are you my   
  
new Squadren?" Their faces were all dead white. "Guys? You   
  
there?" Terec Nor stood up saying "Wow we could realy use a guy   
  
like you." "Thanks" Alex replied. Akbar inturupeted saying "Your   
  
mission will be to infiltate the OSSD and you will be taking Alex   
  
with you" Hacker stood up "O.K lets get started. They all stood to   
  
leave the room when "One last thing Alex will be flying the new R-  
  
Wing" 


	2. We're Going in

"All fighters report in" "Black 1 standing by" "Black 2 ready" "Black 3 Same thing" "Black 4" Black 5, 6, 7,8,9,10, and 11 reported in likewise "Black 12 R-Wing cool"  
"All fighters follow flight plan beta and land on Naboo" The commander jumper right with everyone else.   
  
An hour later.....  
  
"Sir what are we doing here?" Alex asked "We are going to steal 12 imperial tie advanced and use them to get in to the ossd." "I Don't need to Sir my R-wing has a second armor that will make it a tie Defender."  
The captain looked shocked. Why does he get the good ship? he thought. "Ok Rookie but make sure you don't hit anything   
  
4 hours later "Ok Black Sqaud cut the chatter were entering hyperspace." Suddenly hundreds of laser fire swarmed around them. They then realiesed that 30 Tie Defenders were on their tail. "All units Evassive actio*static*" Blast were being jamed. 


	3. First Causualties

"YEAHAA" "Death to all Imps" "I can't shake him!" suddenly everyone noticed Black 5 was being killed! "HELP" Blood driped from his head and he steacted out even with his blood stained cloths for the last thing he could do "Self-Desrouct Anitiated." "Bye Black Squad it's been a plesure working with all of you and i'm sorry it had to end this way." He turned towards The Ties and BOOM he was gone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Black 2 shouted her friend was now gone. Then Alex noticed he had destroyed all the Ties left at a enourmous cost. His life. "Black 5 will always be remembered if we can succed our mission." but little did he know there would be more deaths for Black Squad and there would be less victorys.... 


	4. OSSD

"All ships prepare to enter hyperspace" With a flash of light they all left  
  
4 hours later  
  
"All Units prepare to land on ossd" he looked at the huge object kinda scared "You a cleared to land Omega Sqaud follow flight plan three" The imp officer said over the comlink "Yes we made in!" said Alex most of the others said the same thing. When the landed they said the oppiste it was a trap storm troopers by the thosands entered their ships and the docking bays. They were now POWs and would be intagated and exucated. But one person was missing. Alex! with that one hope they entered the intaragation room there were only 10 stormies and 2 officer and suddenly all the storm tropers fell and the officers soon did too. "Come out Alex we know your there." From the shadows Alex appeared. "Take their blasters." They all picked up a blaster and Alex picked up another for "good luck" "O.K thanks to Alex we can succed my droid has been hacking the system and we now have the readouts our only probalm is getting them.." Awoooga Awoooga the Alarms sounded "Not again." 


	5. Lets get out of here

Alex ran into the hallways and he looked sort of crazy. Then the Squad Noticed something. Whenever Alex went invisible he acted crazy. "Alex no more invisibility today" Alex replied "Yes son" "I'm not you son." "O.K billy." "Arrgh. Black 9 Tranquilize him." "Yes Sir" Bang* The room exploded. A huge bar crused down on Black 3,9 and 10. Chaos pursed. "Stormies run!" Unfortunetly the 3 under the bar couldn't move. Boom "Black 6 noooooooo" "Run. Get back to the ships!" When they had battled their way thought the stormies more were in their ships. "Kill then Fly" someone shouted and that's exactly what they did. 


	6. Go! Run!

It wasn't over yet, as they left there was even more chaos. Turbolaser fire was coming by the thousands and came flying at there ships. If they were in X-Wings they'd already be dead. Sudenly Black 7 said "Run, I'll hold em off." "Thank you Kyle." "You'll never be forgotten." "Cut the chatter prepare for hyperspace" with a flash they were gone. 


End file.
